Fire and Ice
by amberpire
Summary: I'm burning everywhere her marble cold skin touches mine. Alice Cullen is the icy match to my fire. ;Bella/Alice;


**Fire and Ice**

_A Twilight Fanfiction_

I could kiss Alice Cullen all day every day for the rest of my life.

She presses me against the wall of my room. She couldn't even wait to get me in bed. Apparently, she's been horny all day. I know because of the very promiscuous note she wrote me during Biology. (Bad Alice, bad!) Alice is a dirty, dirty girl. Her lips find mine and crush against them with a hungry, burning passion, her fingers hooking into the belt loops of my pants and yanking my hips into hers. I'm burning everywhere her marble cold skin touches mine. Alice Cullen is the icy match to my fire.

"Bella," she says between kisses, her fingers moving so quick I don't even hear my zipper - in less than a second my jeans are pooled around my ankles.

"Someone missed me," I whisper teasingly, grinning as I snake a hand into her dark, pixie-like hair and tug her closer to me. I was searching for a kiss, but she moves her lips at the last second to trail along along my jaw. Her breath is cold, rushing over my skin and carrying words to my ear.

"I sure did." The Cullen family had been gone for a short two days on a hunting trip, but the time apart proved too much for Alice, obviously. At least she had had the other Cullens with her for entertainment.

I had Charlie. Woo hoo.

Alice brings my full attention back to her as her fingers skim along the edge of my t-shirt, teasing my navel. I giggle at the cool sensation, her fingers trailing up the side of my body, bringing my t-shirt along with it. I lift my arms obediently so the shirt flies off, and I'm left in my lavender bra and panties. My arms suddenly empty and Alice's cool touch disappears, but before I can even blink she's back again, filling the space she so quickly left. "Had to lock your door," she explains, tucking my brunette hair behind my ears. Her golden eyes meet mine. Breathing becomes so insignificant.

She guides me to the bed and lays me down gently, her hand cradling my head until it meets the pillow before it pulls away, slipping under my back. One hook, done. Two hooks. She's reaching for the third when I suddenly arch my back, away from her fingers.

"Nuh-uh," I say, my hands running up her thighs and to her shirt. "You're not getting me naked until I see some of you first."

Alice blinks, as if she totally forgot she hadn't taken off a single article of clothing. Smirking, she leans back, straddling me. "As you wish, Ms. Swan." She proceeds to strip agonizingly slowly, making me squirm with impatience beneath her. As the clothes peel away, I am awed by her beauty. Her body is that of a pale, lean, vampiric goddess, carved with the very hands of perfection. Again, breathing isn't important to me. I run a hand over her hip, teasing the edge of her panties, making her squirm as well.

"Love," she whispers, leaning down again to unfasten the last hook of my bra. "You are beautiful."

I can only moan at how delicious her voice is too me. As my bra is tugged off, I quickly unfasten hers, and she falls atop me again, her cool body pressing against my warm, mortal skin. The curves of her body fit mine like a puzzle piece, her thigh resting between my legs. I moan again, crushing my mouth to hers as her hand wiggles down my midsection.

"Alice," I gasp into her mouth as her fingers merely brush against me. I arch my hips, giving her a pout. She continues to tease me for a few minutes, grinning at me with mischief before kissing her way down my neck.

"My Bella," she whispers, and I think it's more to herself than me. Her tongue leaves a trail between my breasts, pausing to tickle my bellybutton and stopping altogether at my panties. She snickers as I squirm again, her teeth running over the elastic.

I am literally on fire. "Alice."

Still giggling, the vampire finally peels away that last lay of clothing, using her teeth to pull it all the way to my feet. She tosses it on the floor and then kisses my ankle, taking her slow, precious time up my leg. I am just going to lose myself. Merely feeling her breath on my inner thigh rips a moan from me that's so loud I cover my mouth in an attempt to muffle it. Alice stiffens, her gold eyes darting toward the door. When she instantly relaxes, I know that Charlie either didn't hear us or didn't think too much of it. She proceeded to kiss her way between my legs, until a flick of a tongue nearly drove me over the edge.

"Oh God," I reach blindly for a pillow and press it to my face, digging my teeth in. Waves of pleasure flooded me. I wanted to drown in them forever.

Alice Cullen is a sex goddess. It only took a minute or two of her playful tongue and cold lips to drive me over, my fingers clenching into the pillow as I struggled to cut off my scream of ecstasy. I was left panting hard as she crawled her way back to my face, her cold lips cutting off my frantic breathing. Breathing was overrated.

I rolled her over so I was atop her now. There was no teasing here with me. Alice liked to see me squirm; I only wanted to make her feel as I did. I pressed hard, hungry kisses to her mouth while my hands worked with getting her panties off. Her slender, cold legs did most of the work for me. Working me up to this state worked her up, too, and I really don't think she would have allowed me to tease her at this point.

"I need you, Bella," she moaned into my ear. Hearing Alice, Alice Cullen, say that to me made me feel like I could do anything. I slipped two fingers inside of her and she moaned, loud, and I pressed a hand to her lips.

"Love," I chuckled, working my fingers within her. "You don't want Charlie coming in here, do you?"

She shook her head, biting back another moan as another finger slipped in. She keeps her eyes on mine. I had learned, through our many, many experiences much like this one, that she liked looking me in the eye as we did this. It was beautiful watching the pleasure course through her face. Her breathing picked up. Her hips bucked and just as I knew a scream was about to rip from her throat, I silenced it with a hungry kiss. Alice trembled beneath me, gasping as I finally parted my lips from hers.

I curled beside her. Even her body felt hot after all that, but we draped the sheet over us anyway. She cradled my head to her naked chest and whispered her 'I love you's in my ear, stroking my hair. I kissed her collarbone.

I love Alice Cullen.

-----

[AN: Props to Jane Humen for the title! I suck at those :P I hope everyone enjoyed this. This was inspired by The Spill Canvas's song, "Connect the Dots". Go listen to it.]


End file.
